Revenge
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin who had been raped fights back when the police let them go, she takes it into her own hands, Jason and Sonny are in Paris and Jason witnesses something he shouldn't have and now Jason is the only one who can keep Robin from going to prison by marrying her, Courtney and Carly are upset when they find out. What will happen when they return to Port Charles? No graphic rape
1. Chapter 1

REVENGE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: This story is about a woman who is raped and fought back when no one else could fight for her. Please forgive my errors, I stopped watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writers didn't put them back together when Robin came back to the show in 2005

I didn't use a beta reader so please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes

I have a lot of J&R stories started which I am starting to put on this site and will be adding to each story as I write the next chapter for them, some stories I only have a few chapters done while others I have several and are almost done with some others. I hope you will review and tell me which ones you would like to see me continue first, please review so I know what you want to see more of, also if you have any story ideas I would love to hear them, now on with the story

Chapter One

Brenda walked up the path to her best friends' house in Paris. As she got closer she noticed the door was slightly open and she had a bad feeling. She walked in and saw a lot of blood and runs shouting "Robin, Robin answer me." She found her sister and best friend in the bathtub broken covered in blood and screamed. She took out her cell phone as she sobbed and called an ambulance. She hoped she wasn't too late.

Six Months Later

Robin was looking for someone, the last two people who had raped her and had left her for dead in her own bathtub after they were done with her. She knew where to find them and went hunting the last two. She had been gang raped in her own home tied to her bed. She knew which warehouse in Paris they were in. She didn't care about anything else but killing the last two of the six men that raped her for hours.

She found the warehouse not knowing inside with the men she was looking for that the last two men she wanted to see was in the office discussing what to do with the two men that Robin was after, rather to release them or not.

She sneaked in with her gun ready and finds them and before they could say anything fires a shot in the first guy's chest killing him instantly. The other one starts to beg for his life as Sonny calls for the limo and Jason comes out of the office with his own gun ready to kill whoever was there, when he sees Robin Scorpio fire the second shot killing the other one. She turned to leave and Jason and Sonny who had his own gun and was out of the office sees that it was Robin and they are stunned. They both think the same thing, why would she kill two lowlifes? They wonder and realize that she would go to jail if anyone comes, having heard the two gunshots. They noticed she seemed different, traumatized and a shocked Jason carefully walked up to her and took the gun from her and Sonny said "Let's get the hell out of here"

Jason picked up Robin and carried her out to the limo. She's relieved that it is finally over. She had made the men who raped her pay. She had gotten her revenge. They were now all dead.

Sonny gets in the limo and Jason slides Robin in and gets in himself. Sonny calls a clean-up crew and tells them to burn the building all the way down to rubble.

"Why would she kill them? Robin, why did you kill them?" Sonny asked not knowing what to do or where to go. They don't understand why she would kill them. They can't take her back to the hotel where his wife and sister were.

Jason tries to get Robin's attention. "Robin?"

Robin finally speaks up. "I killed them and the other four because they gang raped me six months ago and left me for dead after stabbing me, in my own blood in my bathtub." She states without much emotion.

"Oh my God Robin." Jason looks positively ill thinking about it.

"Where do we take her? She did this and the bodies will be found with gunshot holes in them, they will put her in jail." Sonny said.

"Sonny, you didn't see her kill them. I did see her kill one of them anyway. I need to protect her, she can't go to jail." Jason said.

"Sweetheart, do the police know you were raped and who the men were?" Sonny asked hoping they didn't know.

"They know I was raped and they found out who the men were and arrested them and they let them go, so I took it into my own hands, so they could never rape another woman for hours again." Robin explains.

"Hours?" A stunned Jason exclaims.

Yes, they raped me for hours and hours, they took turns raping my mouth, ass and vagina. When they were finally done raping me they stabbed me in the stomach and leg before leaving me for dead in the bathtub. If Brenda hadn't shown up, I would be dead."

"Oh, sweetheart I am so sorry." Sonny and Jason both have tears in their eyes thinking of the hell she must have gone through.

"What are you going to do, now?" Jason asks Robin wanting to know.

"Go to prison." Robin said calmly.

"No, you won't I had a clean-up crew sent to the warehouse." Sonny explained.

"For this one, I killed four other men. There was no clean-up crews for them. My ass is fried. They will suspect me and when they find out that warehouse burned down with two men with bullet holes in them from the same gun and that you saw me kill one of them, Jason, my life is over but it was worth it."

"We will think of something, Robin." Sonny said.

"Like what, Sonny, I am going to prison or worse get the death penalty more likely, killing six men in one day even if they were rapist, they were arrested but let go for raping me, which means that the rape will not be allowed mentioned in court."

She's right, Sonny. France is not a country who believes in self-defense or anything else but rather you're guilty of a crime or not. They don't care about the reasons behind them. She will fry Sonny. We have to help her." Jason said. I have an idea but you are going to hate it."

Sonny said. "What is it? If it can keep Robin from going to jail or worse? I don't care what we have to do she is not going to jail or worse."

"I am the only witness. Robin is there any other witnesses for the other crimes?" Jason asked.

"No but that won't matter they will force you to tell the truth." Robin tells them.

"NO, they won't because we are going to get married. They cannot force a husband to testify against his wife even in France." Jason tells them shocking them, and they both yell "What?!" shocked at what he was suggesting.

"Listen to me, they will know that we saw something, that warehouse Sonny and I owned it, and when they find out the connection between Sonny and me and you, Robin, you're right they will come after you but I will not let you fry for this so we go and get married."

"In France though if we ever got a divorce or an annulment then they can still arrest me and make you testify against me. They can have me brought back to France if we divorce or the marriage annulled."

"I know that." Jason tells her.

"And you are still willing to do this for me?" Robin asked. "Knowing there will never be a divorce or an annulment."

"Yes. I will not let you die if I can stop it." Jason said forcefully.

Sonny speaks up "It's the only way to keep you from dying. Let Jason marry you, let us do this. It's the only way."

Robin thinks about it and makes a decision. "Alright but where?"

"How soon can we get a license in France?" Jason asked.

"Let me make a call to my cousin. He'll find out and tell me how to proceed." Jason hands her his phone. She dials Aiden's number and talks to him telling him to meet her at one of the parks.

She tells Sonny where to head. They get to the park and find Brenda and her husband Aiden Devane waiting she quickly tells them what she did and that Jason saw her shoot the last one and that he was willing to marry her but they didn't know where or how to avoid the police to get it done.

Even though Aiden when introduced to the two men wants to mop the floor with said men for the pain they had caused Robin puts that aside and makes a call.

Aiden tells them to head for a private airstrip where Sonny has his plane. Aiden makes some more calls and no one knows what he is doing but him. "Corinthos, can your men in the front be trusted to keep where you were and who you were with the secret and never tell anyone? This is Robin's life on the line so answer carefully"

"They are kind of new." He answers honestly.

"Fine, they will be taken care of. Not by you though. What about your pilot?" Aiden asked.

"He can be trusted." Sonny says sure of that.

"Good, okay we are here, let's get on the plane. Corinthos, Morgan get on the plane with the girls, I will be right there. Get your pilot to take off without telling anyone where he is going. No flight plan. I will tell him where to go and file the plan myself. Get on the plane."

Jason takes Robin's hand in his and gets onto the plane with Sonny and Brenda. A few minutes later they hear gunshots.

Robin starts to get hysterical knowing that Aiden just killed them for her, to keep her alive and out of prison. Jason comforts her taking her and sitting her down on his lap and sitting on the chair holding her.

Aiden gets on the plane and tells Sonny to have the pilot fly to Italy. Aiden goes with Corinthos to talk to the pilot and tells him if he does not do exactly what he and Sonny tells him, he would be the next one to die.

They buckle in and after they are in the air Aiden takes out his phone and makes arrangements for the flight log to say they were in the air earlier than they really were and longer than they really were. Aiden then, tells the others that her family who were already in Italy vacationing would meet them at the house in Italy and arrange an impromptu wedding and Jason and Robin would get married at the same village that her parents did years ago.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

REVENGE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: This story is about the rape of a woman who fights back

CHAPTER TWO

Brenda and Aiden make arrangements with Robin's parents, and Mac to get a wedding together fast that doesn't look like a slop job, they would explain when they got there. An hour and a half later they land at an old airstrip and the pilot is told to stay with the plane since Sonny's bodyguards were killed by Aiden. Brenda then Aiden got off the plane followed by Jason who carried Robin off the plane.

Mac saw Jason carrying Robin and got up and started to walk toward Jason and Aiden stepped in front of him and told him to back off that he didn't understand the situation and he would explain when they got to the house they had rented. Jason, Robin, Sonny and Mac rode in one of the SUV'S while Anna, Robert, Aiden and Brenda rode in the other SUV.

When they got to the house they walked in and Aiden automatically took out a bug scrambler and makes sure no one else could hear this conversation, he tells them what happened and that Jason saw Robin shoot one of the men and knew about the others that she killed. Jason and Robin were going to get married right away and if the arrangements have been made the only thing left to do was to get dressed and get a license that Aiden quickly arranged. Robin asked to speak to Jason privately.

"Jason are you sure about this? Brenda told me you were involved with Courtney, Sonny's sister and that you were going to marry her. I don't want you to marry me if you can't be faithful to me so if you still intend to be with other women I will not marry you even if I go to jail or get the gas chamber. I can't take the whispers behind my back and to my face again like there were when you and I were together."

"What whispers do you mean?" Jason asked confused.

"That you had to go elsewhere to have a baby because poor HIV+ Robin couldn't have children. I don't want to be whispered about again. I don't want the whole town to pity me again."

"I promise you, Robin, I will never turn to another woman again. Please go through with the wedding we will make this marriage work. We will get to know each other again and have a happy life together."

"What about Sonny's sister? Were you going to marry her/"

"Yes, the wedding was supposed to take place in two weeks and I know that this will hurt her but I don't want to marry her now and I have felt this way for a while, she was in danger because of me and well I thought I had to propose but I really didn't want to marry her. I don't love her. I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"Jason are we doing the right thing?" Robin asked.

"Yes we are, don't ever doubt that." Jason told her sincerely.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Robin said quietly.

"I'm doing it for the both of us because I will not let anyone hurt you."

"Even Carly? Will she still come before me like she did when we were together?"

"You will be my wife and you will come first, I promise. She is my friend but she will not come first. I know we both made mistakes but we can get past this if we try. We can make this marriage work, if you want to."

"Yes I do, okay let's do it."

They open the door and everyone looked at them and Jason smiled and said "Don't we have a wedding to get to."

"Arrangements have all been made there are several wedding dresses awaiting you, Robin, along with a men's shop a little ways from the town square where you will be married at. You two have to get your stories straight when was last time your wife and sister saw you and Sonny?"

"About seven hours ago, why?"

"You ran into Robin six hours ago, Jason, realized he still loved her and asked her to be his wife and after some convincing she said yes. Since her family was vacationing in Italy you flew to Italy to get married because you two have wasted too many years apart. You two have to consummate your marriage or it won't be legal. Little Bit, you two have to do this." Aiden tells them.

"Okay." Robin said.

"I understand." Jason said, he had always loved being with Robin more than anyone.

"Be careful with her, Jason. She went through hell. She was in the hospital for a couple months after she was raped. They were vicious with her. The family thanks you for doing this, for protecting her.. Now let's get a move on." Aiden said.

"Robin, we can do this." Jason tells her trying to reassure her. He wondered about what happened to her after what Aiden said and knew he would have to be gentle with her.

"I know we can." Robin reassures him.

"Okay we need to go to the dress shop and you gentlemen need to find tuxes. Let's get going. Whoever is done first call the other party." Anna tells the men.

They head out to the vehicles and the men get in one SUV while the woman in the other one and they head for town.

The men are fitted with tuxes and Robert and Mac pull Jason aside. "Jason, you are saving our little girls life today and Robert and I just wanted to tell you that we really appreciate it. Just please don't hurt her or let Carly hurt her. She was shattered when she left Port Charles in 1999. Please don't hurt her again."

"I won't hurt her again and as for Carly, Robin will come first and if Carly can't understand and respect my wife then she will not be part of our lives. I know I messed up before but I won't this time. I will not cheat on her either, I promise."

"What are you going to do about Courtney?" Mac wonders. "She is your fiancée, right?"

"Robin and I will be telling her together, no secrets between us. I have a lot to make up for. I will take care of her."

"I know you will, you have proved that by saving her life so thank you, son. Welcome to

the family." Robin's father said. Robert shakes Jason's hand.

"Mac?" Jason asked. He needed to know what Mac thought. For Robin's sake he wanted her uncle to approve.

"You also have my approval so welcome to this crazy family. Thank you for saving her life, which is what you are doing." Mac also shakes his hand.

"I couldn't let her go to jail or get the death penalty when I could stop it. I let her down a lot when we were together before. I won't this time." Jason reassures her two father's.

"Good, let's finish up and I just have one more thing to say, she was badly traumatized when she was raped, she had to have surgery and she had to have plastic surgery also, they really did a number on her. So please go slow with her tonight." Mac tells him, so he had a little warning about Robin's condition.

"I won't hurt her or force her, I promise." Jason reassures Robin's fathers again.

"That is all we ask." Mac said somewhat relieved.

Meanwhile Robin finds a dress she likes and tries it on and it fits so they outfit her with it shoes, a veil, and a white teddy with fishnet stockings underneath. They get flowers from a shop that was only a few doors down. When done they call the men and they tell them to go to the jewelry store and they are almost done. The women meet the men at the jewelry store. Jason and the men wait for the women to come to the jewelry store, once there Jason and Robin ask to see engagement and wedding rings. They find a beautiful engagement ring and matching wedding band and a man's wedding band in the same size and they get them.

They head to the town square and change into their wedding clothes and an officiate marries them. They swear to love, honor and protect each other. When the officiate tells Jason to kiss his bride he smiles big and tenderly kisses her and she returns his kiss and the kiss turns passionate. They look at each other shocked by the passion thy still obviously feel for each other. The officiate introduces them as Jason and Robin Morgan. They all go out for lunch at The Plaza and Sonny excuses himself for a minute and comes back with a key to the honeymoon suite. The couple says goodbye to her family and Sonny and heads upstairs. Jason carries her over the threshold and he carefully takes off her dress and his clothes and gently as not to scare her makes love to her all night long. She is not scared of Jason and the intimacy they share. No nightmares or flash backs, they fall asleep about four in the morning to get a little sleep, in each other's arms. They wake up and make love again.

They meet Robin's family and has lunch with them before Jason, Robin, Sonny, Aiden and Brenda head back to Paris to pack Robin's stuff and head back to Port Charles. Aiden and Brenda decide to join them and asked Sonny if that was okay if they fly to Port Charles with them and he said yes, They went to Brenda and Aiden's room and packs and then they go to Robin's room and packs her stuff and Sonny asked why she didn't have more clothes and stuff and she tells them that this is all that was salvageable after her rapists were done.

Jason tells his wife "We will replace everything you lost, you and Brenda can go shopping and get whatever you need."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes it's my job and pleasure as your husband to spoil you and I intend to do just that." Jason smiles at Robin.

"Thank you for everything." She kisses him passionately on the mouth only coming up when they need air.

Someone knocks on the door and yells "Police open the door."

Aiden opens the door and lets the detectives and police in. They see the luggage and asked "Going somewhere?" The lead detective asked Robin.

"Yes she is coming home to New York with me." Jason tells him.

"And you are?" The detective asked.

"Jason Morgan Robin's husband."

"Well your wife is wanted in the questioning of the murders of six people yesterday." The gruff detective said.

"Impossible we took a private plane to Italy to meet her family and get married." Jason calmly tells the detectives.

"Did you file a flight plan?" The detective asked.

"Yes we did you are welcome to call and find out." Jason calmly tells the detective.

The detective dials the number and gets the information that they were in the air when the murders took place. "I'm sorry for the bother. Please forgive the intrusion."

the police leave.

The five of them knows the next part is going to be hard, they have to tell Courtney and Carly that Robin and Jason are married so they send the luggage to the airport to put on the plane for the return trip to Port Charles.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
